Alaric proposes
by Mineola
Summary: A very special date for Jenna and Alaric


Jenna was feeling a bit nervous but she didn't know why. Alaric had asked her to dinner, but they had done that so often already, but still she thought this time felt a bit different. Her heart started racing when the doorbell went and she called for someone to get the door so she could finish getting ready.

When she came downstairs Alaric was waiting for her an orchid in his hand. "You took your time" he teased, when he kissed her on the cheek "but you look amazing." "Thanks, you look pretty fly yourself." She blushed, she couldn't believe she just said fly who said that any more? Lame people that's who, nice going Jenna. If she could have rolled her eyes to herself she would have, but Alaric just laughed and gave her the flower. She smiled and gave him a quick thank you peck, tat might have been a little more intense than appropriate with your nephew watching.

"Jeremy, I don't exactly know where we will be, but I have my mobile on okay, and we won't be home that late." "It's all good aunt Jenna" Jeremy grinned a suspicious grin, but she didn't want to think about what he was up to now, she would deal with that later.

They went to a very cute little restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it had just the right atmosphere and delicious food. She was so happy and couldn't stop smiling, and Alaric went all out. When she couldn't decide what desert to take she could have them all, she could also take his desert and he kept touching her hand and smiling at her. If he didn't stop this soon she would die of cuteness overdose and she told him so, but he just shrugged "I guess we will need to have a defibrillator close then, because I would like you to dance with me." And he took her hand, but no one was dancing and she shook her head. "No Ric, no one else is dancing, don't." "Aww Jenna please?" She shook her head, and he nodded "Okay tonight is your night. Will you take a walk with me though before I bring you home?" That she could do, so he paid and they went on their way.

It was a wonderful warm autumn evening and they walked around hand in hand, not talking just walking and holding hands. They reached a little gazebo and went to sit there for a second. Alaric looked at Jenna "Will you dance with me now, just for a little while, please?" He looked at her with those gorgeous eyes and she couldn't say no, not to him, not now. Who cared if she made a fool of herself, her man asked her and she would not and could not refuse him. "Okay she said, but we don't have any music." "We don't need it, just close your eyes and you'll hear our song." She did and her soon as her eyes were closed she heard Love is everywhere I go by Sam Philips, she smiled. They just moved around a bit, her head on his chest. After a couple of minutes Alaric cupped her face and kissed her softly on her lips "We have to get you home pretty girl, or you'll be there past curfew." he winked.

The house seemed kind of dark, which was odd because it wasn't that late yet, but she forgot all about worries about where Elena and Jeremy would be as soon as she opened the door she saw nothing but candles, every surface was covered in candles. She was speechless, she just turned around to see Alaric smiling a very big smile. "Yeah I bribed Jeremy, thankfully he didn't burn down the house." He bent down and sat on one knee "Jenna..." he started, but she interrupted him "Oh my GAWD Ric, what are you doing?" She squealed. "Shht, if you're quiet you might find out." He smirked and she pressed her lips together tightly.

"Jenna" he started again and he took her hand "Jenna?" but Jenna wasn't paying attention to what Alaric was saying, she was swooning too much: _Ow my god, this is really happening, I am so happy today was perfect. And he remembered I told him I wanted to dance on the night of my proposal, he is_ soo _perfect._  
"Jenna?" Alaric said again, and Jenna startled, oh no she had ruined this, the perfect date and the perfect proposal, he had planned this so carefully and she had ruined it. Tears welled up in her eyes "Ric I am so sorry, I have ruined your perfect night, I am _so_ sorry. I was just thinking about how perfect you are and how happy I was and that you remembered that I wanted to dance and I just got sidetracked. Can you forgive me?" His hand reached her face and wiped away her tears "Jenna, sweetie, this is _your_ night, and you forget I know you, and I love the fact that you are scatterbrained," He winked "and with a scatterbrain comes a short attention span. Have you daydreamed enough to come back to reality?" She laughed "Yes"

"Jenna" He started once again "sweet, sweet Jenna. I love you so much. We have had some rough times, really rough, but we have come out stronger. We are now more one than we ever were. It is with you that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be with you for everything, for the good and the bad. When you are sick, I will care for you, when you are happy I will be happy with you, when you have burdens I will carry them with you. I will be there for you always. I am not saying we won't have fights, because we will, but I can promise hot make-up sex and chunky monkey afterwards." He reached into his pocket and stared at Jenna once more "Jenna, with all this premisses in mind, will you be my wife?"

Jenna who had cried and smiled the whole time couldn't contain herself "Yes, a thousand times yes!" She screamed while she jumped on Alaric to hug him. But Alaric hadn't counted on this and they both fell. They lay on the ground Jenna on top of Alaric and they both laughed and she kissed him "Oh Ric, you are so romantic, I love you so much." They stayed on the floor and cuddled for a while, but then Jenna realised she hadn't really seen the ring yet so she propped herself up on his chest and asked if she could see the ring. "Of course, here it is." And with that he slid it on her finger and Jenna Sommers would soon be Jenna Saltzman-Sommers.


End file.
